Naruto's Memoirs Of What If
by vally27
Summary: What if Naruto was kidnapped from Minato's arms by Pein right after the sealing, raised by him watching all the members join as he grew up in a place where he was revered as much as Pein, and was considered his son? These are his memoirs of what if.AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this story is the product of an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, and it is also no one would adopt the poor plot bunny that I posted. So I decided to write this, just 'cause I thought of many questions. What if Pein/Nagato had taken Naruto from Konoha before the Sandiame got to the dead body of Minato Namikaze? What if he was raised away from those hateful bastards in the village? What if he stopped Pein/Nagato from taking that destructive path of wanting to destroy the world by taking over all the biju, and instead wanted to create a better world.

What if… Those words are what began this whole story.

: ) Enjoy.

-----------

'_What if…'_ Naruto thought, _'I was raised in the village of my biological father?'_

Naruto shrugged and began to recall all that had transpired in his life to bring him to this very spot, sitting next to one of the most powerful men in their new world... He picked up the quill by his side and his note. He began to write all that his adoptive father had finally confessed to him…

_**Twenty-One Years Ago, October 10**_

Nagato had walked onto the field of dead and rolled his eyes at a man trying to crawl towards him for mercy. He coughed up blood and pleaded for help, and Nagato just stomped on his head, ending the man's miserable life; he didn't stop his pace for the chunk of brain lodged in his sandal. If he wanted to get the Kyuubi container to-be he had to get there before that blasted old man. He was still a young man at this time, he still though, had Jiraiya's teaching of the Rinnegan and the basics fresh in his mind, he had grown stronger than anyone could have imagined. He had sensed the nine-tailed fox rear its ugly head and knew it was the chance at perfection, the chance to become a true god.

But, having its container under your command was just as good. He was also interested in starting a partnership with some missing nin, an organization even, but that came later. This came now.

He finally got there and felt the power of the fox's red chakra, though as he saw, it began to compress and there stood two men. The spiky and unruly blonde hair was unmistakable, Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame of Konoha stood holding a crying child in his arms. The other man standing before him made Nagato watch closer.

The man, wore only a vest and regular pants, as he could see from where he was, had flaming red hair, and nine long foxtails waving gently behind him. It had to be that nine-tails in a human form. He looked saddened as he walked toward the Yondiame. Nagato forced chakra into his ears to listen to the conversation.

"I now see the truth in your words; you were a great leader to your village Namikaze-san. And I will grant your dying wish to care for your son in your place," the man spoke with remorse, "I should've seen for myself that the man who was seeking immortality was not in this village."

Minato could only nod; Nagato could now see the blood staining his battle robes. The Kyuubi took the child from him and helped the Yondiame onto the ground gently. Nagato blinked, the Kyuubi was giving him a respectful position of death. Kyuubi placed the baby in his arms as the Shikigami pulled his soul out of both of the men, their very beings, and placed Kyuubi's into the young baby boy. And then, all was quiet.

Nagato walked forward and bowed in respect of Konoha's Yellow Flash. He then picked up the now sleeping baby and saw a note fall out from the blankets he was wrapped in. He picked up the note and read it to himself.

"Sandiame, I'm sorry for doing this to you, but you know how it is. My son… I wish for him to be viewed as a hero, but unfortunately he has no one left in this village anymore for you know that Kushina has passed on to a more trouble-free plane. She would want his name to be Naruto and to protect him, please give him Kushina's maiden name, Uzumaki.

Thank you,

Namikaze, Minato."

Nagato looked down at the sleeping child, placing the note in his pocket, and muttered, "Hello there Naruto."

The child stirred and stared into Nagato's eyes and Nagato twitched at the pureness the baby had in those bright cerulean blue eyes. Naruto cooed and laughed as Nagato poked the seal on his stomach.

'_I expected a monster… god damn it. Oh well, its still the container,'_ Nagato tried to look on the bright side as he left the scene, Naruto in his arms.

-----------

'_You only wanted to exploit me before, to destroy the world… How did that change again?' _Naruto looked over at the man who was yelling at his underlings.

Naruto shrugged and chuckled before it hit him, _'The day I first spoke to Misaki on my own, I think you said I was just two years old.'_

He began scribbling away at the memories of what he had and what his father had told him. He kept on doing this as he got up and walked to his room through the dark corridors of the building.

-----------

Naruto crawled through the small field of grass in his mind and looked amazed at what he saw, an adult, much like the man taking care of him, was sitting down in front of huge iron bars that had a small paper on it reading, 'seal'. He struggled onto his feet and walked/wobbled over to the cage, with his diminutive size, he could have passed right through, if it weren't for the fact that he still had problems walking and gave up about a foot away from the bars.

"Hi!" Little Naruto said happily, waving at the man behind the bars.

The man turned his head and eyed the young one and a grimace made it to his face, _**"Ahh, Naruto-kun, you have made it to my cage… Why is that?"**_

The man already knew the answer though, but waited all the same.

The little boy began to tear up, "A person hit me hard, he was weally scawy and he twied to bite my neck, but papa got weally angwy and stopped him."

The young one wiped his tears and stared at the man behind the bars, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and crawled closer to the bars, _**"Hmm, well Naruto-kun, your species know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but I am only Kami's agent, Misaki."**_

Naruto's eyes grew wide with excitement and began crawling towards him again, "Papa told me a stowy 'bout you!"

Naruto small mouth spread into an impossibly big grin, "He said 'cause of you,"

"_**You will be strong, and defeat anyone who gets in your way,"**_ Misaki finished for him.

He held his breath as Naruto reached out through the iron bars to touch him, and hoped that it would do nothing to harm the boy. He tensed as Naruto's hand laid itself on his leg; but grinned his own foxy grin as nothing happened. He reached out and stroked the child's head, Naruto's face lit up.

"_**Naruto?"**_ Misaki's voice rang out and the child looked up at him curiously.

"_**I want you to hug your papa, okay?"**_ Misaki asked carefully.

"But, papa said, he doesn't want me to be weak," Little Naruto whispered, sadness leaking out of the small voice.

"_**Just try… Ok?"**_ Misaki asked kindly, he knew human nature very well, and saw all of Nagato's weaknesses in character.

"Ok," Naruto confirmed in a small whisper.

Misaki pet the boy's head affectionately and hid a smirk, Nagato's flaw was this child. He had allowed Naruto too close, and was just proven it when that bastard tried to take him. Now, when he is going to try and build his defenses strong against Naruto… But that will be when he is weakest. And for the kitsune to keep his promise, he was going to have to make sure that Nagato had a much bigger soft spot for the kid.

"_**You have to wake up now, Ok? And remember to tell your daddy you love him,"**_ Misaki said getting up.

Naruto nodded and Misaki walked away as the child's eyes flickered open. Naruto smiled up at his papa who was scowling as he held him up.

"Naruto! What were you thinking?! If Orochimaru had gotten you, all our plans for the future would have been for naught! What do you have to say for yourself?" Nagato shouted.

Naruto's lip quivered as tears filled his eyes. Nagato blanched and tried to stop the wailing that was sure to follow when the child wrapped his arms around his neck and began to sob.

"I-I'm sowwy papa, I wuv you!" Naruto sobbed into Nagato's neck.

Nagato froze as he fought down the urge to hug the child back. But gave up and hugged the young boy. The first step to destroying his old dream and the first step had been taken for creating a new one.

Nagato had abandoned his name though, just a day after Naruto had taken that first step. His new name Pein, was not taken in by Naruto though, he refused to call him anything other then papa, father, daddy, or Nagato Tou-San. Pein accepted this grudgingly, he always smiled though each time Naruto called him by those names, though when a smart ass tried to call him that… Let's just say the guy was a great example on what not to do to piss of Master Pein up on that pike.

-----------

Naruto half-grimaced at the memory but sighed as he put down the pen he held. He would continue his story later; there were missions to be done for the organization. He closed his book and placed it in a box he kept by his bedside. He stripped down to his skivvies and walked to his closet. He put on his uniform set his weapons upon his back and walked out of his room

-----------

(A/N)

That is just putting out there that a twenty-one year old Naruto is writing his memoirs for his life with the Akatsuki, and with Pein as his father figure. Many accounts will be made in his memoirs.

Pein's true name is Nagato, and yes Konan will be in this, probably like a mother figure to Naruto since I like her so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the memoirs people, I liked the over all response to the first chapter, and now I'm going to get this show on the road. As for some who were concerned that the Pein/Nagato switch happened too quickly, trust me there was a lot of stuff that pushed that change, and it will be addressed, piece by piece.

Now, let us dive into the memoirs.

--

Naruto sighed as he walked back into the compound; he rubbed his eyes wearily and stretched as he walked through its corridors. He walked into the main relaxation room and plopped down on the coach. He looked over and chuckled as he saw Zetsu having an argument with himself, Kisame was betting with Kakuzu over which side would win, the greedy man chuckling at a chance to get more money.

He got up and began to walk toward his father's study but stopped short as he heard one of the few female voices in the building. He suddenly was inspired on what to write about next and ran full speed to his room.

'_I'll write about the first member of the Akatsuki and the only other person that could get away with calling father Nagato and not get killed. My mother!'_ Naruto thought fishing out his manuscript from the box he had it in. He inked his quill and began to write again, mixing what he remembered and what his father and mother had told him.

--

Pein had Naruto in his arms cursing like a sailor as he put a henge over the two of them. Naruto was barely conscious; he had a pale face, scarcely breathing as he fought against something Pein didn't know a child could contract. Pneumonia. He stumbled over rocks and threw himself wildly from tree to tree for a chance to get to a medic quicker, with such weak lung tissue and his lungs being so small, there was just a small chance he would survive, even with Misaki pouring chakra out to try and help him.

He had the young boy wrapped in a cloak to keep him warm in the bone chilling rain that had caused the deadly illness the boy was suffering. He saw the wall to a village and shouted out to them.

"I have a young boy with me! He is suffering from Pneumonia!" Pein barked out to the guards in the tower controlling the gates.

The gates opened and Pein flew in, looking almost desperately for a sign on a building that would indicate a doctor.

'_Damn this child! Why the hell did I have to care for him so much?! He's already changed who I was… now I'm running through ice rain to get him to a doctor… Kami-sama how far have I fallen from my past self?'_ Pein thought annoyed.

Then he saw it, the sign of a medic hanging outside of an open building. He ran in and placed Naruto at the feet of the medic, not looking at his or her face, just smoothing Naruto's hair trying to calm the young boy and himself. The medic picked him up, walked away, and Pein was left behind to shiver violently now that he was staying in one place.

Another person walked back into office and Pein almost stopped breathing, his heart began to beat fast as he blinked twice as if to clear his eyes. He looked again at the person and almost couldn't believe it.

"Sir, what's wrong?" the quiet female in front of him asked in what seemed to be a monotone voice, but Pein's sensitive hearing had picked up the undertone of worry.

Pein tried to speak, but instead a horrible cough began to escape his throat. He kept alternating between horrible shivers and coughs before the woman was finally running a chakra covered hand over his chest. Pein felt his chest loosen and he took a deep breath, wincing slightly at how raw his throat felt. He was still shivering like a leaf though. The woman who saw this took off the cloak she was wearing and put it around his trembling shoulders. Pein sighed at the warmth, and locked eyes with the woman he hadn't seen in the years since they had been trained by the great Sannin, Jiraiya.

"Konan," he whispered.

Konan's eyes widened as she saw the Rinnegan eyes form from the black pools that he had once had.

"Nagato-kun?" Konan asked in disbelief.

"It's Pein now Konan, not Nagato," Pein corrected, his usually plain face was graced with a lopsided grin.

Konan just shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of my son," Pein answered in a blasé tone, Konan looked a bit doubtful but he just shook his head.

Pein threw the henge back on as another woman entered the clinic and sighed with relief. Konan sat down next to him as he stared at the door that the doctor had went through with Naruto. He was also trying to ignore the sinking feeling of worry that plagued him at the moment.

'_God damn kid, I told him not to train for so long in the damn rain.__** But wasn't it you who had just told the boy that he needed to get stronger quicker, isn't that why he took so long in the rain?**__ What the hell? What's going on?'_ Pein looked around as he heard a different voice speak in his head and Konan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Nagato?" Konan asked.

Pein flinched, "Konan. For Naruto's sake and mine, I have forsaken that name, please; do not call me by it."

Konan just sighed, "What happened to the little boy who loved his name, was a sensitive crybaby, and planned to dominate all, with that name at the base of it all?"

Konan almost thought the world would come to an end as Pein's lips curled upward into a soft smile, "One, I am no longer a boy or a crybaby. And two, those dreams are gone, they were shattered by Naruto-chan, and in their place my new dreams were born. This world so filled with strife, I along with the other eight Jinchuuriki, Sanbi I believe I will seal into an object for he is a weak little tortoise, will make this world better. If I fail though, the thing that would truly kill me is that I failed my son."

Konan remained silent as she looked over this new Nagato, err, Pein, he no longer had the crazed look in his eye that used to characterize him. A small blush raised to her cheeks as Pein locked her gaze and she just smiled. Suddenly the doctor came out from the door and Pein stood up quickly and walked over. The doctor, a woman, looked up at him, and without restraint, smacked him across the face. His left eye twitched as he glared at the woman.

"What was that for?!" Pein growled as he grabbed the doctor's wrist.

"You bastard! How the hell you could cause a child to get this sick and only now bring him in? You make me sick! He'll be lucky to survive the night, even with whatever the hell is keeping him stable right now!" The woman gave him quite the tongue lashing as she wrenched her wrist away.

"He not only has Pneumonia, but he also has contracted Influenza, and a stomach virus!" She said a disgusted look on her face.

Pein blanched and his face contorted into one of anger, anger at himself, and anger at this doctor for announcing it so loudly. The woman who had come in for protection from the rain was glaring at him very angrily; Konan's face was a blank mask. He pushed past the doctor and walked quickly into the room Naruto was in and turned paler. The poor boy was covered in at least five quilts, a wet towel covering his forehead. There was a rancid odor coming from a pail and he looked quickly, his anger at himself rising as it seemed to be filled with Naruto's puke. How such a small body could hold so much disgusting fluid he did not want to know. He walked back over to the boy he considered a son and smoothed his blonde hair back.

"D-daddy?" Naruto whispered; a small smile as he looked up at his father, with those weary cerulean blue eyes.

Pein felt his heart break and the boy was launched into a violent coughing fit, and he could do nothing. He felt someone come into the room and he tensed as a gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. Konan leaned over and gently ran her chakra covered hand over the small boy's chest. His cough becoming less violent with each time she ran her hand over it until he was silent his eyes closed and breathing easy as he was now asleep once again.

"Thank you," Pein said quietly, stroking the boy's head gently once again.

"Nm, he looks like the boy Jiraiya sensei kept telling us about, Minato," Konan said quietly.

"It's his son," Pein muttered still stroking Naruto's head, the young boy looking happy as he slept.

Konan looked at him in disbelief, "How did you get his son?"

"I can't talk about it here Konan. Too many ears," Pein muttered under his breath as the doctor walked in.

She sent a withering glare Pein's way but smiled approvingly at Konan, "Good job Konan, though I don't know what I could really teach you if you were to become my assistant, you are already very skilled."

Konan flushed as Pein looked at her with surprise and amusement.

"Th-thank you Rin-sama," Konan whispered.

Rin just smiled and ran through hand signs, performing a diagnostic jutsu. She sighed and smiled lopsidedly.

"I guess the boy will live, he seems to be doing much better, though I doubt he will continue to do so if I leave him in your care," Rin began happily, but ended up venomously as her glare returned.

Pein growled and was about to yell when Konan cut in, "Rin-sama I don't believe you will have to worry about that, he is an old friend of mine and I think he will need my services anyway. He never could take care of himself."

Pein let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a snarl and an indignant snort. Rin just giggled and nodded.

"Well if your with them I guess I can rethink my prognosis," Rin said gathering some medicine from the counter and a spring-loaded needle.

Pein eyed her cautiously, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Administer a vaccine, it isn't a cure but it should help him along," Rin said as she prepped the needle.

Pein looked at Konan for reassurance, and just sighed as she nodded that it was safe. Rin walked back and gently picked up Naruto's right arm; she swabbed the area she was going to vaccinate with medical alcohol and then administered the needle. She pulled the needle back out, applied pressure to the cotton swab she held and the secured it with a bandage.

"There, now he needs to rest and, hopefully, in a week he will be fine," Rin said getting up and leaving the two.

That week Pein and Konan barely left the young child's side, and Rin didn't have as much contempt for Pein as she once did. Naruto by the fifth day was already walking about, but his lungs were still very weak. But, by the seventh day Misaki and the medicine he was taking had healed him completely and he was running around and laughing as small children do.

Pein picked him up and looked at Konan, a small smile on his face, "Were you serious about coming with us Konan?"

Konan just smiled in return and walked up to stand with him, "Of course, I can't leave Naruto in your irresponsible hands, now can I?"

Pein glared at her and just brought Naruto closer, "Meh, fine, come on."

--

'_It was a three months later that we went to Konoha for the first time and Konan caught my father's eye, or at least he made it obvious that Konan had caught his eye, and I met a sweet little girl during a festival. Her name was Hinata Hyuga.'_ Naruto reflected as he began to scribble down the experience.

--

Naruto looked around amazed at all the decorations for the festival celebrating the treaty between the Leaf Village and the Lightning Village. He looked around in wonder and his eyes widened almost exponentially when he saw a booth that held over three hundred kinds of sweets. He turned around to ask his father for some when something caught his eye. A little girl, about his age was being pushed around by two older children. He fumed and marched right past his adoptive parents.

Konan looked on curiously as Pein was busy speaking to a guard about their reason for the visit to the village. Honestly he was looking for some potential people to join the organization, but he also wanted Naruto to become familiar with the ninja world, as well as let the boy enjoy himself, so he used that to get the guard to leave him alone.

"I'm just here to show my son a good time, he is always training so I thought it would be nice for him to have some fun," Pein said a smile on his face as he pictured his adopted son having fun, something that he tried to let Naruto have at least once a day through all the training he and Konan put him through.

The guard smiled, "I see, well that's fine, I hope you enjoy the festival sir."

And with that the guard he took his leave and Pein sighed in relief before a yell went up. He looked in that direction to see Naruto pounding a boy's face in as another was lying near them unconscious with a bloody nose. Naruto knocked the boy unconscious and stood up. He walked to a little girl sitting in the dirt, her eyes filled with tears, but she smiled shyly as Naruto helped her up and smiled.

Pein chuckled at the boy's violent chivalry, but became serious as a man tried to attack him. He moved fast and within a split second he was holding the man's wrist and then was locking his arm behind his back. Three other men ran up, but they had no qualms for Naruto, instead two of them thanked Naruto gratefully, the other picked up the girl and kept alternating between kissing the girls cheeks and hugging her before he turned and thanked the boy.

"I must thank you for helping my little Hinata-chan against these brutes," The man said, a venomous glare settling on the man who now relieved himself as the three men glared at him.

Some village shinobi broke it up and Naruto was rubbing the back of the head in an embarrassed fashion as Konan kept fussing over him. Pein felt his eyes soften as he watched them, the two who softened his hard heart. Then the man who had thanked Naruto last walked up to him.

"Sir?" The man tried to get his attention.

Pein turned his gaze on him and made a quick note of the man's pupil-less eyes, marking the man as a Hyuuga.

"My name is Hyuuga Hiashi, I am the current head of the Hyuga clan, and Hinata is my heir. I want to give you proper thanks for your son protecting my little sunshine, would you like to join my family for dinner," Hiashi proposed a grateful smile on his face.

He was about to refuse when Naruto ran up and hugged his legs eyes shining, "Daddy can we please?!"

Pein's eye twitched but he knew he couldn't give in to him all the time, but then Konan came up, you see, for this visit she had dyed her hair blonde so no one would question their parenthood, and he had to admit she looked even more stunning than usually. She also was posing as his wife, and certainly fulfilled the role.

She took his arm and kissed his cheek, "Of course we would, right honey? Naruto-chan doesn't get a chance to make a lot of friends his age in our village, and Hinata-chan would be the perfect candidate don't you agree Nagato-kun?"

Pein blushed and sputtered before he could finally get an answer out, "O-of course."

Pein mentally groaned when Konan flashed a satisfied smile, but it confused him when something flashed in her eyes that made his heart beat speed up faster then any amount of training had ever done. She leaned her head on his shoulder and half led him after the Hyuugas. Naruto was walking with the Hyuga heiress and they met up with a beautiful woman who picked up the young girl and spun her around.

Hiashi immediately introduced her, "This is my wife, Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled at the group, "It is very nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled right back at the woman, "Hello Hitomi-san! My name is Naruto Yuukei!"

He pointed at Pein, "That's my dad, Nagato Yuukei."

He pointed at Konan, "And that's my mommy, Konan Yuukei."

Pein just coughed, "A pleasure."

Konan smiled sweetly, "Your daughter is adorable."

Hitomi smiled and stroked her daughter's hair, Hinata smiled and spoke animatedly to her mother, "Momma, Nawuto-kun saved me fwom these big meanies and beat 'em up fow me!"

Hitomi turned her eyes on Naruto as she bent over and kissed the boys forehead and ruffled his hair, "Thank you so much Naruto-kun for protecting my daughter."

Naruto blushed and looked down, kicking the dirt slightly, "It wasn't a problem, I mean, it's not nice hurting someone for no reason right mommy?"

Konan smiled and scooped up the young boy, "That's right Naruto-chan, I'm proud of you."

Naruto beamed happily and Pein allowed a small smile as they got to the Hyuuga compound. They settled down for dinner and Naruto immediately intermingled with Neji and Hinata telling them stories about things he had seen when his father took him out training. At the end of the night Naruto, Hinata, and Neji had all fallen asleep watching the stars in the garden.

Pein and Konan had been introduced to Hizashi who growled in resent as his brother dared speak to him. Pein looked on wearily as Hitomi looked at her husband, furious as well.

"You know Hiashi; I would expect a man like you wouldn't let the clan elders rule him so much, but here you let your own younger brother suffer like this…" Pein said a wise, but sharp tone in his voice.

Hiashi flinched and growled, Hitomi frowned and bit her lip very sure that Hiashi would harm the man. Pein stood his ground and Konan bit her lip as Hitomi did, not wanting to be unwelcome in a home where Naruto had made his first friend his age. As Hiashi stepped forward to attack, anguished cries came from the garden. Pein's eyes widened as well as Hizashi's.

They both cried out a different name.

"Naruto!"

"Neji!"

Everyone sprinted to the garden where Naruto and Neji both lay, deep cuts from a bladed weapon. Pein saw a figure jump over the wall and a flash of the light violet yukata the Hyuuga heiress was wearing. He launched himself over the wall with a running jump and launched a kunai at the lower spine of his target. The person yelled as his nerve connection to his legs was severed and he fell forward, the young Hyuuga heiress falling from his grasp. Hiashi picked her up and handed her to a nearly hysteric Hitomi. Pein unmasked the man to see the anguished face of the ninja that had been sent with the treaty. He growled and used the wire he always carried with him to tie him up, no international incidents were going to happen here.

Hitomi finally got Hinata completely free, and the young girl clung to her mother easily as sobs escaped her throat as well as her account of what happened, "W-we were sleeping a-a-and then th-the man was ty-tying me up! Naruto-kun and Neji-nii-san woke up when I b-b-bit the man and h-he cut th-them w-w-with a small kn-knife thingy! Naruto and Neji t-tried to get back up, e-especially Neji, when he k-k-kicked them! Th-then he took me over the wa-wall and M-Mr. Nagato s-s-saved me!"

Hiashi looked at the man who had insulted him but couldn't help but be respectful of him. He bowed and grit his teeth as he spoke.

"H-How can I repay you for saving my sunshine again?" Hiashi struggled to get that out.

Pein just smiled, "I suggest you do something before the branch family finally rebels against you. Most hopefully be the first to forsake the village elders and finally take control of your clan."

Hiashi flinched and was about to speak as three elders landed behind him.

"How dare you?! You who knows not the way of the Hyuugas!" The oldest yelled angrily at Pein.

Pein let his true eyes leak through the henge of black eyes, "The one who contains the very eyes of which yours mutated from, that is who dares!"

There was complete silence as Hizashi suddenly appeared a now healed Neji in his arms. Konan was not far behind, cradling an unscathed Naruto who was now very much awake. He practically jumped out of Konan's arms to see if Hinata was alright, as did the other young boy. Both were greeted by a hug from Hinata and Hitomi as both of the Hyuuga woman cried.

Pein stared down the elder with his Rinnegan, a righteous feeling that would have never been there if it weren't for Naruto's influence, but the man could care less. The elders that were behind the outspoken one slowly began to bow and the front one reluctantly followed. Hiashi looked on bewildered but bowed anyway.

"I hope you shall think of my proposal Hiashi-sama…"

--

"NARUTO!" Pein yelled as he entered the room, electric pink paint covering his naked top half and had only boxers on his bottom half.

Naruto burst out laughing as he remembered the rig he put on his dad collection of perverted items. He hid his memoirs as he began to run from his father's fury.

'_I guess the chapter will have to wait to be finished,'_ Naruto said laughing hysterically as he ran through the hideout.

Though he was almost caught by his father once he blanched at the sight of his mother in much less clothes than normal, but oh well…

--

(A/N) Some of you may have noticed that Gaara is no longer the second main, this is because I was still figuring out who Naruto should end up with and Gaara will be a very important character later on in the story, but ultimately this will be a Naruhina story with many other pairings mixed into it.

There ends the second chapter of the 'memoirs of what if'. Remember to review!

_Vally27_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :P I hope you liked that little/big bit of hinting at pairings and the comedy at the end of the last chapter. THIS STORY IS AU, GET OVER IT. All I can say now is… let us dive into the memoirs.

--

Naruto ducked back into his room and grabbed his manuscript, ink well, and pen, before running out and chuckling as his father shouted after him, "YOU BRAT! JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL GET YOU YET!"

Naruto ducked into his elder brother's room.

"Hey, can I write in here?" Naruto asked.

His elder brother looked up and nodded emotionlessly before returning to the book he was reading. Naruto smiled and began to write once again.

--

"…for a majority of people oppressed take no mercy when they revolt against the minority," Pein finished, walking over to Naruto and stroking his head gently and smiling in pride at his son.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment as the Hyuga woman collected themselves, except Hinata still clung to Naruto and Neji as if they were about to be ripped out of her arms. Hizashi walked toward them and knelt down to be at face level with the children.

He began with a stern, no nonsense tone of voice, "Neji, do you know what you have done?!"

Neji looked up in bewilderment, along with mingled fear, "N-no Tou-san."

Hizashi's eyes softened as he grinned and stole Neji away from Hinata's grip, "You have made me one of the proudest men in the world, protecting your family like that."

It was Neji's turn to blush in embarrassment, "She is my cousin and friend, Tou-san. Of course I would protect her."

Hiashi's head went up to look at Neji, his eyes clouded in confusion, "Hizashi, here I thought that you would show young Neji to hate Hinata."

Hizashi's face twisted into one of anger as he marched over and grabbed his brother by the collar and his fist came up to sail into his face. Hiashi was too surprised that Hizashi would even think of hurting him that he didn't even put up resistance. An elder began the series of hand signs to activate the caged bird seal, but a kunai sailing by his ear stopped him short. Pein was standing, his arm still outstretched from throwing his weapon, his Rinnegan eyes boring intensely into the eyes of the elder, sending a clear warning. He then turned his eyes back to where the two brothers stood. Hizashi's fist had already clashed with Hiashi's jaw.

"How dare you! How dare you even suggest such things?" Hizashi yelled angrily, his white eyes showing the intense vehemence he had for his elder brother.

"I am not like you Hiashi, or like the others in the main branch! I will never condemn Hinata or the child of any main branch member, for they know not what goes on," Hizashi's voice lowered into a hiss as Hinata burst out of Hitomi's arms.

The small girl ran up to her uncle, and wrapped her arms around his legs as she began to cry, "Uncle Hizashi, pwease! Don't hurt daddy! He's just mean sometimes!"

Hizashi looked down in surprise at the young girl and smiled, though that fierce look returned to his face as he spoke to his brother, "If Hinata is the future of the clan, I rejoice. But it would be better if you would be lost much faster."

Hizashi let go of Hiashi's collar and pet the head of his young niece, "Thank you Hinata-chan."

Hinata just sniffed and smiled at her uncle before letting him go. Hizashi gathered Neji into his arms and wished goodnight to Pein, Naruto, Konan, Hitomi, and Hinata. He purposely ignored the elders and his brother and walked away. Suddenly he cried out and Neji came tumbling from his arms, Hizashi clutched the sides of his head as he yelled in pain. Pein signaled to Konan, who grabbed Naruto, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Pein launched himself forward, ramming two kunai into the hearts of the two elders, who had activated the caged bird seal at the same time, and then disappeared as well.

Out on the road about two miles away from the great ninja village Naruto sat glumly as he saw the receding figure of the Hokage tower in the middle of Konoha. Pein reached out and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry Naruto-chan; we won't be able to return for a long time… But we will return. That I promise you," Pein muttered and Konan nodded to seal the deal, both were grateful when Naruto's face brightened considerably.

Naruto looked back at the village he would not see for quite a while and let his smile slip a bit, but oh well. He was about to wreak havoc somewhere else… though he would miss his first friends.

--

Naruto smiled in satisfaction as he finished the chapter. He looked up from his memoirs to look at his elder brother and immediately knew what to write about next.

"Gaara-nii-san!" Naruto shouted as he jumped over and smiled at him.

Gaara groaned at his tone, and looked up at his younger brother from his book, "Yes Naruto?"

"I need you to tell me again, about the day we met in Sunagakure!" Naruto said excitedly getting a new piece of parchment ready to write everything Gaara and himself recalled.

Gaara looked thoughtful, as if he didn't wish to speak, but agreed, "Sure Naruto, what is it for again?"

"Remember how I said I would write my memoirs?" Naruto asked his elder brother.

Gaara nodded and his lips curled into a small smile, "Ahh, so you are trying to get the story from mother, father and my perspective as well?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and Gaara chuckled, "Sure Naruto, let's begin."

--

Naruto looked upon the village hidden in the sand with some contempt as people glared as they walked by, obviously not accustomed to outsiders, or at least had equal contempt for them. Pein walked behind him, his own hair dyed a dirty blond, eyes changed by colored contacts into deep cerulean pools not unlike those of his adoptive son. Konan had reverted to her old hair color, but enjoyed playing the wife to Nagato and the mother to Naruto. Deep in her mind though, she wished she didn't have to just 'play' the roles… But for the moment she was content in having what she did right now.

She picked up Naruto, subtly leaking out killer intent to stop the villagers from glaring at her son. As they walked through, it got closer to night and Naruto picked up a whimper of crying and then the strange scent of a tanuki.

"Daddy… I hear something… Can we go check it out?" Naruto asked, peering intently at a large building where a small figure was standing.

Pein nodded and they walked in that direction, and when they were no longer in viewing range of the villagers had began to jump up to the roof where a young red-headed boy had been crying. The boy was sobbing loudly before he turned around and his eyes widened.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed as sand began to encircle him.

Naruto blinked and struggled out of his father's grip, walking over to the red-head. As he did, Pein made an observation, the red haired boy was so surprised when Naruto began to walk toward him that his sand had fell onto the floor. He cast a look at Konan, who happened to be doing the same. Pein mouthed the word 'Ichibi' and began to move up ever so slowly. He was going to pull Naruto away when the young blonde began to speak.

"Jinchuuriki-kun, why is your seal so messed up?" Naruto asked sitting next to the boy that could be a huge threat, his head rolled to the side, as a big foxy grin spread upon his lips.

The boy blinked and backed away, "H-How do you know about my seal?!"

"Misaki told me, he said Shukaku was his friend before he got trapped in a tea pot… whatever that is," Naruto attempted to explain.

The boy looked horribly confused, and scared at the same time, he began to scream as he felt his demon clawing at his mind attempting to get out. Konan ran forward to the child, the pain he was suffering wrenching at her heart greatly. She attempted to reach out to him when he let out another blood curdling scream and fell to the ground unconscious. Suddenly sand rushed out from everywhere, and Konan blinked in surprise as Naruto receded back into his mind as Misaki screamed for him.

"_**Little one! Come here!"**_ Misaki yelled with urgency, reaching a hand through the bars.

Naruto immediately ran over, "What do you need Misaki-nii-san?"

"_**Do you trust me?"**_ Misaki asked, the urgency in his voice never fading.

Young Naruto nodded and Misaki took his arm and pulled him through the seal, and only muttered two words as he rammed against the bars, _**"Stay here."**_

Misaki bit back a yell of pain as he hit the seal, and the bars, as if they were burning hot seared his skin and he passed through.

Outside; Konan was pulled backward by Pein and he looked over at Naruto who just went slack and was about to be squashed by the huge sand tanuki that had just materialized. He heard the screams and yells of fear coming from the village, and the footsteps of ninja who were getting much too close. A jutsu that his Orochimaru had once used blazed into his mind as he split into six for the first time in a few years. He ran through hand signs and soon a barrier was up, keeping Suna nin out.

Then chakra exploded from Naruto, and a figure Pein hadn't seen for six years showed itself, nine tails floating gently behind him, and eyes slit, Misaki stood on the roof of building. He stared up at the sand tanuki and shook his head as if disappointed.

"_**Shu-Shu… How did you let yourself become corrupted like this?"**_ Masaki asked in a disapproving tone of voice.

Shukaku's tail twitched as his eyes rolled toward Masaki and growled, "**King of foxes… How did you let yourself become a pawn of those uptight gods?"**

Masaki smiled, _**"Because. I felt like helping instead of harming."**_

Shukaku glared at him, **"How the hell did you beat me? You are a weakling, bending to the will of the gods!"**

"_**No, no, Shu-Shu. I was trying to cure an arrogance that would destroy these humans,"**_ Misaki said smiling ever larger.

Shukaku swung at him in frustration and Misaki jumped onto the tanuki's arm, the amount of chakra he dispelled keeping the sand from encasing him. Shukaku smirked, as he expected this from an old ally. He swung around fiercely and Misaki was caught off guard as he sailed down to the ground. Masaki grunted in pain as he felt his head jolt as he landed. He sat up abruptly and cursed as he held the back of his head, Shukaku laughing darkly.

Misaki's amber pools began to change as chakra wrapped around his angry form, crimson bled into the irises and he glared up at the one-tail, _**"Shukaku, you called me a weakling? You, who can barely control your eight elements with that stupid measly tail?"**_

Shukaku grinned a bloodthirsty grin, **"There he is! The true Kyuubi, Misaki, the king of foxes. This will be interesting."**

Misaki began gathering chakra savagely; so much that young Naruto surely would have died if it was all released at once. One voice stopped him though, the woman that had become Naruto's surrogate mother.

"Fox, if you hurt my son, I'll castrate you!" Konan shrieked as killer intent leaked out of her.

Misaki chuckled as his eye twitched and his amber eyes returned, it might have been stupid to be scared of a woman, but as his mate used to warn him, _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_

Misaki looked back in time to see Shukaku's arm snapping out at him and he flipped away from the sudden attack. With a taunting smirk on his lips he laughed heartily.

"Shukaku, you are still fat AND slow!" Misaki said chuckling.

Shukaku roared in anger and brought his hand down like a hammer. Misaki smirked ever larger and the hand sailed down to the ground as he jumped away. Shukaku roared again as he tried to pull his hand up from hole in the roof he just caused. Misaki then wasted no time in jumping onto his arm.

He ran up the arm, dodging sand attacks as he jumped and sprinted onto his head as Shukaku shook his massive body in a furious manner, trying to get the fox off of him. Misaki winced as he felt cuts accumulating as he ran up Shukaku's arm. Misaki just kept holding on as he reached the unconscious young boy half submerged in sand. He shook him lightly and Shukaku let out a wild shriek as the sand rapidly deteriorated. Misaki looked out to the crowd outside the large purple walls of chakra and sighed. He summoned up a very large amount of chakra in his hara and released it. The pulse poured over the whole village and extended a few miles out. Every human caught in the blast of chakra fell unconscious, except for the boy he held in his arms, which was too dazed to do anything at the moment. Misaki frowned as Konan and Pein fell unconscious as well, Pein's six clones disappearing as well, but it couldn't be helped. He set the paralyzed young red head on the ground and lifted up his shirt.

"There's the problem," He muttered as he made a nick in his finger and focused chakra there.

His life's essence was surrounded by flowing chakra as he began to erase the mistake in the seal; whoever had tried to seal Ichibi in the child had made a mistake and left Shukaku's hatred unsealed, causing the horrible side effects of eating away at the Jinchuuriki's sanity. The boy began to scream and clutched at Misaki's arm and his heart shriveled before he steeled himself to it, and began to reseal the hatred as quickly as he could manage. The young boy's calm breaths as he drifted off were music to his ears. He picked up the young boy and grabbed the other two adults when Pein had awoken. He jumped away and stared amazed at the red-headed child.

"Is he asleep?!" Pein asked in surprise.

Misaki nodded, "I fixed the messed up seal, an element was not sealed properly."

Pein nodded and took the slumbering Konan from Misaki and looked at the mass of gathered citizens below and around them unconscious.

"What will we do about them?" Pein said, frowning at the amount of work this would take to repress memories.

Misaki just shrugged and took the young boy over to the edge of the roof. He looked around and nicked the red head as little as he could with a claw, and when a drop of blood appeared he placed the finger that had caught the drop on the ground and pushed chakra into it. Blood began to flow as if from a newly made wound. And then Misaki lit that same hand on fire and lit the roof top slightly, leaving burn marks, and then turning back to a dubious looking Pein.

"It'll make it look like an incident that never happened, did," Masaki said, his smile never fading.

Pein nodded quietly and readjusted his grip on Konan before Misaki began to set the pace in running away. He held the peaceful red head against his chest as he ran. They waited until they reached an oasis to stop, and Misaki put down the child in his arms before collapsing onto his side, panting loudly.

Pein looked over at him as he caught up, "You okay Misaki?"

Misaki just nodded before a huge amount of chakra was suppressed and Pein shielded his eyes from a sudden blinding light. When the light had finally gone away Naruto was lying there, next to the other young Jinchuuriki, snoring quietly, obvious fatigue reflected in how his small body was laying there. Pein sat down; his arms still wrapped around Konan's sleeping form. He looked down at the woman, and smiled softly. Her aroma was enticing as he leaned his head down closer to her.

'_Just one kiss…'_ He thought to himself as their lips were only a few millimeters apart.

--

Gaara stopped looking at Naruto's writing hand, "THAT'S WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO?!"

Naruto chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, isn't dad smooth?"

Gaara let out a deep laugh and shook his head, "No wonder I saw them like that when I woke up! I thought he didn't try to get his thing on with Ma until later."

Naruto looked at him strangely, "You woke up? Dad sure left that out."

Gaara smirked devilishly, "Because he was nervous as hell, and now I have blackmail."

Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled before speaking, "Alright, alright, now let's get on with the story, eh?

--

As Pein was about to place his lips to Konan's a small voice that sounded moderately tired spoke out, "Mister, what are you doing to that lady?"

Pein's head whipped up so quickly it was a wonder how in the world he did not suffer from whiplash, he sputtered and set Konan down gently before turning his full attention to the young child sitting up, rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

"Well mister? What were you doing?" He asked, sitting patiently for an answer.

Pein just chuckled nervously and walked over to the young child, "I was checking if her face was dirty of course!"

The boy nodded and looked around, "Where am I?"

Pein sighed and sat with him, "Well, we are somewhere away from your village."

"Why did you take me away?" the child asked.

"Because I need you to help us," Pein gestured at Konan and Naruto, "You are one of eight very special people. People who are jailers for things beyond your and others' comprehension."

He ruffled his hair, "And it would be nice to have you join us, like a true family."

The young boy had the decency to blush at the act of affection. It was strange how only his uncle, who had tried to kill him, had ever gotten truly close to him… Now he was skeptical and a bit wary. The boy scooted away from the older man before glaring at him, his distrust shining through his pale green eyes.

Pein just smiled, "Little one, we are not here to hurt you. You have inside of you a being as well?"

The boy just nodded mutely, inching forward slightly, his mind tenderly saying that this man could be trusted. He sat down next to the man again and looked across the horizon, not knowing where the earth ended and where the sky began. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and almost flinched, but he smiled liking a feeling of safety in the weight of the hand.

"What's your name boy?" Pein asked.

"Gaara."

"Well Gaara-Kun, would you like to join our small family?" Pein asked the young boy.

Gaara stared at the man and jsut bit his lip before nodding.

"Yes."

--

Naruto smiled as he finished the chapter on that note. Gaara ruffled his hair and kicked him and his manuscript out for the night, in the morning they would continue.

"Where did the time go?" He asked himself as he walked past a window, it was pitch black outside.

He just yawned in disinterest and walked to his room, put away the manuscript and fell asleep as soon a his head hit the pillow.

--

GAH! THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET IT OUT THE WAY I WANTED!! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE WAIT!! Hopefully the next one wil be out faster, hopefully.


End file.
